EXO Summer Camp
by Nubieosa
Summary: liburan musim panas akhirnya tiba. karena sibuk, orangtua Sehun dan Baekhyun mengirim mereka ke sebuah perkemahan musim panas. tapi itu bukan perkemahan musim panas biasa. terinspirasi dari salahsatu novel Goosebumps karya R.L Stine. yaoi (maybe)
1. Chapter 1

**EXO SUMMER CAMP**

**Terinspirasi dari sebuah buku karya R.L Stine yang diceritakan kembali oleh saya**

**Tokohnya milik Tuhan dan orangtuanya, saya hanya pinjam nama**

Author : Nubieosa

Genre : tebak sendiri :v

Rating : T (maybe) 

_The story begin..._

Sinar mentari yang terik siang ini, sukses membuat mataku yang semula terpejam kini menjadi terbuka. Kurasakan tubuhku sedikit terguncang, sebab Bus yang kami semua –yang ada dalam Bus tumpangi tengah menghadapi jalan yang bisa dibilang tak layak dilewati. Terlihat jelas lubang-lubang yang menganga lebar dari arah tempatku duduk. Mengenaskan. 

Kubuka sedikit jendela yang ada di sampingku ini untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa gerah yang tengah menyelimutiku saat ini. Ya memang, ini bukan Bus ber-AC. Kubiarkan hawa sejuk dari luar ini menerpa wajahku agar merasakan sensasi dinginnya. Tetapi udara dari luar tak sesejuk yang aku kukira, di luar ternyata sangat berdebu. Jadi serba salah... 

Kali ini kualihkan pandanganku ke arah sesosok tubuh di sampingku yang tengah tertidur dan bersandar di bahuku. Wajahnya menyiratkan bahwa ia sedang kelelahan. Kuusap pelan surai berwarna coklat itu. Tapi sepertinya perlakuanku terhadapnya membuat tidurnya terganggu. Ia pun terbangun. 

"hyung, apa kita sudah sampai?" tanyanya sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"belum Baekkie, mungkin sebentar lagi" jawabku pada adikku Baekhyun, atau yang sering kupanggil Baekkie. Ia hanya mendengus kesal dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"kenapa eomma nyuruh kita buat ikut _summer camp_ sih?" Baekkie bergumam pelan, tapi masih bisa kudengar.

"karena eomma dan appa terlalu sibuk untuk membawa kita pergi liburan. Eomma sudah mengatakannya bukan?" kini aku agak kesal dengannya.

"cih.. menyebalkan!" umpatnya lagi. Dan kini Baekkie memasang earphone di telinganya dan mengencangkan volumenya dengan maksud menghindari ocehanku yang hampir tiap hari kulontarkan padanya.

"YA! Apa sopan kau berlaku seperti itu kapada kakakmu, HAH?!" teriakku kesal. Walaupun sebenarnya aku menyetujui perkataannya. Kulihat beberapa pasang mata menatap ke arah kami berdua, langsung saja aku tersenyum pada mereka dan segera membuang padanganku ke arah jendela.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ya! kita sudah sampai, ayo turun!" kami pun turun dari Bus itu lalu kemudian membungkuk kepada sang supir sebagai tanda terimakasih dari kami karena telah berjasa mengantarkan kami sampai sini. Bus itu pun berlalu meninggalkan kami di pinggir jalan dengan padang rumput serta perbukitan di belakang kami. Di samping Baekie terdapat palang nama yang sudah reot dan tulisannya sudah hampir hilang karena luntur tapi masih bisa kubaca, dengan bertuliskan "_EXO SUMMER CAMP_".

"_EXO SUMMER CAMP, THE RRREAL SUMERRR CAMP_, kkkkkk" aku hanya bisa terkekeh menahan tawa membaca kalimat terakhir palang nama tersebut. Seperti sebuah acara yang sering aku lihat di TV. 

"terus, camp-nya dimana?" tanya Baekie yang berhasil menyadarkanku dari rasa tawa. 

"entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu" 

"kau ini bagaimana sih? Masa' tidak tahu" 

"memangnya kau tahu,eoh?" balasku ketus. 

"kau kan yang lebih tua, seharusnya kau lebih tahu daripada aku bukannya malah balik bertanya!" dia juga tak kalah ketusnya. 

"YA! OH BAEK HYUN! Sudah kubilang jutaan kali jangan sangkutpautkan setiap masalah kita dengan umur! Aku memang lebih tua darimu, tapi kenapa kau selalu menumpahkan semua permasalahan kepadaku? Kenapa tak kau pikirkan sendiri, eoh?!" sungguh, dia sudah keterlaluan. Kesehariannya yang selalu memancing masalah membuatku kadang lupa kalau dia adikku.

"kakak tak berguna" cukup, aku sudah naik pitam. Segera saja kuhampiri dirinya lalu kudorong tubuh mungilnya itu hingga ia jatuh ke tanah atau lebih tepatnya padang rumput. Terlihat dia meringis kesakitan. Kemudian ia berdiri dan akhirnya terjadi perkelahian kecil di antara kami. Sampai sebuah suara yang sangat asing terdengar di telinga kami berdua.

"OOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII... ANNYEOOOONGGG... KALIAN YANG DI SANAAAAA" suara berat yang begitu membahana itu membuat kami berhenti dari aktivitas kecil-kacilan kami. Kami berdua saling bertatapan dan kembali menatap seseorang yang telah menyapa kami dari kejauhan sana. Orang itu berjalan mendekat ke arah kami. Kupicingkan mataku untuk memperjelas siapakah orang yang datang ke arah kami ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terlihatnya sesosok ahjussi tampan dengan rambut pirangnya, tubuhnya yang tinggi menjulang bak tiang listrik itu menghampiri kami. Bahkan sudah dihadapan kami saat ini.

"kalian pasti anak baru itu 'kan?" tanyanya. Suara bass-nya menggetarkan(?) hati kami. Dan kami hanya bisa mangangguk saking gugupnya, atau lebih tepatnya... takut.

"namaku Kris, panggil saja aku Kris" ahjussi itu mulai memperkenalkan dirinya.

"gak ada bedanya tuh" celetuk Baekkie pelan. Aku terkekeh pelan juga.

"ah, ne ahjussi, namaku-" belum selesai aku bicara, dia sudah memotong ucapanku.

"ehh? Tunggu _Bro_, saya tidak setua itu kau tahu? Panggil saja aku hyung" pintanya dengan gaya sok _cool_.

"baiklah errr.. hyung, namaku Oh Sehun, dan ini adikku Oh Baekhyun" akupun mulai memperkenalkan diri kami. Kulihat Baekkie tersenyum sambil membungkuk kepada Kris errr... Hyung.

"ahahaha... oke sekarang kalian berdua ikuti aku menuju camp, jangan sampai tersesat dan tak tau arah, eoh?"

"memang camp-nya di mana, hyung?" tanya Baekkie yang sempat membuatku naik darah tadi.

"ah, tidak jauh kok, cukup berjalan 5 Km saja ^^, Bagaimana? tidak jauh 'kan?" ingin rasanya kulemparkan tubuh Baekkie ke arah seorang ahjussi yang ingin dipanggil hyung di depanku ini. 5 km? Oke, mungkin itu tidak masalah buatku. Tapi yang jadi masalahnya, jika Baekkie sudah kelelahan dia pasti akan merengek, menangis, bahkan sampai berguling-guling di tanah hanya untuk memintaku menggendong tubuh mungilnya itu. Dasar manja...

skip

"hosh...baiklah...hosh... kita...sudah sampai...hosh" akhirnya kami pun sampai di perkemahan atau yang kita sebut Camp. Kami sampai dengan posisi Kris ahju... ah maksudku Kris hyung menggendong kami berdua. Aku di punggungnya, sedangkan Baekkie digendong ala _bridal style_. Mengingat perjuangan perjalan kami untuk sampai di Camp, terlihat sekali kalau Kris ahju... hyung sangat kelelahan.

"ayo cepat turun! kalian mau kulemparkan ke jurang?" kami berdua pun turun dari gendongan(?) Kris hy..hyung, ah kenapa susah sekali menyebutnya hyung. Setelah turun kami hanya bisa memasang cengiran naga terbaik kami.

"_WELCOME TO EXO CAMP_" dia berteriak seperti layaknya menyambut tamu yang baru datang. Dan suaranya itu kembali membahana. Kenapa daritadi membahana terus?.

"gomawo hyung ^^" Baekkie berterimakasih padanya.

"ne" Kris hyung tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Beakkie lembut. Akhirnya aku bisa menyebutnya hyung juga, meskipun dalam hati.

Kini kami digiring menuju arah perkemahan. Tempatnya cukup luas juga ternyata. Ada pondok-pondok yang kurasa bisa diisi sampai 6 orang, ada tempat untuk mambuat api unggun, ada lapangan yang sangat luas, dan agak jauh di sana ada sebuah danau. Tidak lupa juga Camp ini dikelilingi pohon pinus yang menjulang tinggi. Dan ini saatnya aku bilang WOW.

"heiiii Suho! Kemarilah kau" tampaknya Kris hyung memanggil seseorang. Yang merasa terpanggil langsung menghampiri.

"ne, Kris Hyung?" oh, seorang pemuda ternyata.

"tolong antar mereka ke pondok mereka, aku ada pekerjaan. Bisa?"

"baik hyung" Suho –pemuda itu mengangguk, dan kemudian Kris hyung pergi meninggalkan kami.

"annyeong, namaku Suho, kalian pasti anak baru ya?" tanyanya dengan ramah. Wajah tampannya bak malaikat itu, mengisyaratkan bahwa dia anak yang baik. Dan dia juga memiliki kulit yang errr...pucat.

"annyeong, namaku Sehun dan ini adikku Baekhyun. Kami memang anak baru" jawabku sesopan mungkin, karena kurasa dia lebih tua dariku.

"baiklah sekarang kalian ikut aku!" Suho mengajak kami menuju ke salah satu pondok yang ada di Camp ini. Langkah kami terhenti saat kami tiba di salah satu pondok yang cukup besar. Bangunan yang memiliki desain tua itu memberikan kesan tersendiri bagi orang-orang yang melihatnya.

"ayo, silakan masuk" Suho membukakan pintu untuk kami dan mempersilakan kami masuk. Ketika sudah masuk kami mulai mengedarkan pandangan kami ke segala penjuru pondok itu. Pondok ini ternyata luas juga di dalamnya. Jarak lantai dan langit-langit yang begitu tinggi menambah kesan luas pada pondok ini.

"wow..." gumamku.

"nah... di sana tempat tidur kalian, ayo kuantar" kata Suho sambil menujuk sebuah ranjang tingkat di sudut ruangan.

Aku dan Baekkie segera menghampiri kasur bertingkat itu. Kuletakan barang bawaanku di atas kasur,lalu duduk di kasur untuk sekedar melepas lelah.

"aku mau tidur di kasur yang di atas" seru Baekkie tiba tiba.

"ah ya, terserah" kataku dengan malas, malas berdebat dengannya maksudku.

"haha _good_, tumben kau baik hyung? hehe" tanyanya sambil menujukkan seringaiannya. Pertanyaan ini malas sekali untuk aku jawab.

"baiklah, kalian kutinggal dulu. Kalian bereskan saja dulu barang bawaan kalian dan bersihkan diri kalian, nanti malam akan ada acara pembukaan _summer camp_" titah suho pada kami. Kami pun segera memebereskan semua perlengkapan kami, merapikan kasur kami, dan terakhir membersihkan diri kami.

Sebelum melakukan semua itu, aku memerhatikan hal-hal apa saja yang ada di pondok ini. Dimulai dari kasur tingkat yang ada di sisi lain pondok ini, sepertinya itu kasur _roomate_ kami yang sepertinya sudah ada yang menempatinya. Beberapa perabotan seperti meja, kursi, dan lemari kecil. Ada hiasan kepala rusa di dinding, jam antik yang agak menyeramkan, menurutku. Setelah puas ber-kepo-ria tentang pondok ini, akupun kembali melakukan tugasku.

.

.

Semua sudah kami bereskan, sekarang waktunya kami untuk mandi. Baekkie dan aku membawa peralatan mandi kami karena kamar mandinya terletak terpisah dari pondok.

Kami berjalan menyusuri jalan melewati pondok-pondok menuju kamar mandi, ya hitung-hitung sambil berkeliling. Terlihat beberapa orang memerhatikan kami berdua. Sampai kami tiba pada sebuah pondok kayu bertuliskan "_wash your body here_". Aku yakin tak ada seorangpun yang mengira itu perpustakaan. Lalu terlintas sebuah ide bodoh di otakku.

"hey Baek, bagaimana kalau kita balapan sampai depan pintu masuk pondok kamar mandi itu?" bisa dibaca dari pertanyaanku tadi kalau aku menantang Baekkie untuk lomba lari.

"haha, siapa takut!" aku sudah yakin dia akan menerima tantanganku.

"baiklah aku yang hitung, 1...2...3!" kami berdua langsung melesat menuju pondok kamar mandi. Karena kakiku yang lebih panjang dari Baekkie, aku unggul dan sudah agak jauh dari Baekkie.

"hahahaha kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku Baek" aku berteriak sombong sambil melirik Baek yang tertinggal di belakangku. Kemudian...

.

-brukkk-

.

Karena pandangku tak menghadap ke depan, aku tak tahu kalau ada orang di depanku sehingga aku tak sengaja menabraknya. Karena merasa bersalah, aku berbalik dan menghampiri orang yang aku tabrak tadi.

"ah maaf aku tadi tak melihatmu, apa kau baik-baik saja?" kutanya dia untuk memastikan keadaannya. aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk membantunya berdiri. Kulihat peralatan mandi yang ia bawa berserakan kemana-mana. Terdengar dia meringis sambil memegang pantatnya, sepertinya tidak baik-baik saja. Orang itu mendongak memperlihatkan raut wajah kesakitannya, kemudian dia meraih tanganku dan aku membantunya untuk berdiri.

"ya, aku tidak apa-apa" jawabnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, mungkin masih menahan sakit. Aku tertegun sejenak menatap wajahnya.

.

.

"_ca_..._cantik..._"

.

.

_**Tbc or delete?**_

**Chap 1 end! Alhamdu...lillah...**

**Setelah sekian lama saya memendam ff ini, akhirnya di publish juga *tumpengan**

**Kalau yang sudah pernah baca Goosebumps berjudul "Perkemahan Hantu" mungkin beberapa part akan sama dengan ff ini, namanya juga dapet inspirasi...**

**Dimohon kritik dan sarannya untuk kelanjutan ff ini ya *aegyo**

**Trimsss... :***


	2. Chapter 2

**EXO SUMMER CAMP**

**Terinspirasi dari sebuah buku karya R.L Stine yang diceritakan kembali oleh saya**

**Tokohnya milik Tuhan dan orangtuanya, saya hanya pinjam nama**

Author : Nubieosa

Genre : tebak sendiri :v

Rating : T (maybe)

Lenght: multichapter

Warning: typo everywhere (maybe)

.

.

.

Sebelumnya di EXO Camp...

"_ah maaf aku tadi tak melihatmu, apa kau baik-baik saja?" kutanya dia untuk memastikan keadaannya. aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk membantunya berdiri. Kulihat peralatan mandi yang ia bawa berserakan kemana-mana. Terdengar dia meringis sambil memegang pantatnya, sepertinya tidak baik-baik saja. Orang itu mendongak memperlihatkan raut wajah kesakitannya, kemudian dia meraih tanganku dan aku membantunya untuk berdiri._

"_ya, aku tidak apa-apa" jawabnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, mungkin masih menahan sakit. Aku tertegun sejenak menatap wajahnya._

_._

_._

"ca...cantik..._"_

_._

_._

Chapter 2

the story begin

Kami berpandangan sebentar sampai orang tersebut membuka suaranya. "ekhem.."

Aku kembali sadar dari lamunanku. Kini aku melihat raut wajahnya yang terlihat seperti sedang berpikir. "kau pasti anak baru ya?"

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil.

"ah pantas kau terlihat mencolok. Aku Xi Luhan, panggil saja Luhan" orang itu –Luhan mengulurkan tangannya, lalu kami berjabat tangan sebagai tanda perkenalan.

"aku Oh Sehun, panggil saja Sehun dan-" tiba-tiba suara yang cempreng (tapi merdu) menginterupsi kegiatan kami.

" haha aku menang! Hey hyung apa kau mau tetap berdiri dan kotor di situ?" itu Baekkie. Dia berteriak dari depan kamar mandi. Aku pun membalas teriakkannya.

"hah apa? Ah sial aku kalah. Maaf, Itu tadi adikku, Baekhyun" kataku pada luhan sambil menunjuk Baekkie. Luhan hanya terkikik geli.

"haha lebih baik kau mandi dulu sana. Sampai ketemu lagi di acara api unggun" Luhan melenggang pergi sambil melambaikan tangan. Aku hanya bisa membalas lambaian tangan itu. Tapi kemudian Luhan berbalik dan kembali lagi. Tiba-tiba jari-jari tangannya membentuk _love sign_ dan ditaruh di dadanya sebelah kiri, dan kemudian dia berteriak "EXO SARANGHAJA!"

"hah?" aku hanya bisa terbengong-bengong melihat pose yang biasa dibilang orang zaman sekarang dengan sebutan 'alay' itu.

"hey, kenapa kau tidak membalas salamku?" Luhan bertanya dengan wajah kesal.

"apa? Salam apa maksudnya?"

"itu yang tadi aku lakukan"

"ah yang barusan? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang salam itu" jawabku sepolos mungkin.

"sepertinya Kris hyung lupa memberitahumu. Yang tadi itu salam khas ala EXO Camp, jadi kau harus melakukannya juga, mengerti?" jelas Luhan singkat, aku hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"bagus, kau ajari adikmu tentang salam itu ya, sampai jumpa lagi di acara api unggun" dan kemudian Luhan pergi.

Setelah selesai mandi, kami kembali merapikan barang bawaan kami yang belum sempat kami bereskan tadi. Tak lupa aku memberitahu Baekkie tentang salam alay itu. Baekkie terlihat sangat antusias. Ya, dia memang menyukai hal-hal yang berbau ke-unyu-an seperti itu. -_-

"API UNGGUN" seru Kris hyung dari depan pintu yang membuat pondok bergetar. Kami sedikit terlonjak kaget. "ayo, semuanya sudah menunggu" tambahnya lagi sambil tersenyum.

Kami berdua mengikuti Kris hyung keluar pondok. Bau pohon pinus langsung menusuk hidung ketika sudah di luar pondok. Haha tak terasa hari sudah mulai gelap.

"WOW!" seru Baekkie.

Terlihat api yang berkobar menari-nari di hadapan kami. Kris hyung menggiring kami ke lapangan di mana api unggun menyala. Terlihat para peserta perkemahan dan para pembina duduk mengelilingi api unggun.

Ternyata benar, penampilan kami sangat mencolok. Aku menggunakan kaos berwarna hijau dan Baekkie warna merah, sedangkan yang lain menggunakan kaos putih seragam EXO Camp.

"setelah acara ini beres, kalian akan mendapatkan seragam itu" ucap Kris hyung sambil menepuk pundak kami. Wow aku senang mendengarnya. Kami pun segera bergabung dengan peserta yang lain.

"EXO SARANGHAJA!" salam yang diucapkan Kris hyung begitu membahana, lalu dibalas dengan ratusan _love sign_ yang tak kalah membahana, aku dan Baekkie juga melakukannya.

"sebelum kita memulai acara api unggunnya, lebih baik kita mengisi perut dulu. Di meja itu ada piring-piring berisi sosis, ayo masing-masing ambil tusukan dan kita bakar sosisnya!" seru Kris hyung yang ditanggapi heboh oleh para peserta perkemahan.

Semua peserta mengantri di depan meja. Aku melihat piring besar yang berisi sosis mentah. Beberapa anak menyapaku dengan ramah.

"hey, kau sepondok denganku" kata seorang namja yang berkulit coklat eksotis.

"pondok kita memang yang paling hebat!" seru namja yang bermata bulat.

"kau pasti betah di sini Sehun" kata namja yang mengantri di depanku.

Sepertinya aku mudah mendapatkan teman di sini.

Bagaimana dengan Baekkie?

Aku mencarinya, mungkin terselip dalam antrian. Ah, ternyata dia di belakangku dan hanya berjarak beberapa anak saja. Dia sedang mengobrol dengan namja jangkung. Syukurlah dia sudah punya teman.

Terlihat Suho hyung dan pembina lainnya sedang membagikan sosis mentah itu. Baru kali ini aku merasa selapar ini.

Beberapa anak mulai memanggang sosis menggunakan tusukan yang panjang.

Tusukan? Di mana aku bisa mendapatkan itu?

"tusukannya ada di sana" seru sebuah suara yang sepertinya aku kenal, sepertinya bisa membaca pikiranku. Aku menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Oh, ternyata itu Luhan namja yang kutemui sore tadi. Kulitnya terlihat pucat. "anak baru memang sering kesulitan mencari tusukan" tambahnya lagi.

Akhirnya Luhan mengantarkanku ke setumpukan tusukan di dekat salah satu pohon pinus, dan kembali lagi ke tempat anak-anak berkumpul mengelilingi api unggun. Kami duduk bersebelahan.

Tiba-tiba saja aku salah tingkah. Aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa. Kualihkan perhatianku kepada kegiatan membakar sosis.

Kutancapkan sosis itu pada ujung tusukan yang runcing dan mulai membakarnya. Sambil menunggu sosis itu matang, kualihkan pandanganku ke sekitar. Banyak sekali kegiatan anak-anak yang sedang mengelilingi api unggun ini. Ada yang membakar sosis, main senggol-senggolan/? dengan temannya, dan ada pula yang bertingkah konyol.

Kulirik Luhan yang ada di sampingku. Dia sedang tertawa-tawa melihat tingkah konyol anak tadi. Dia terlihat manis sekali. Aku hendak ikut tertawa juga, tapi kemudian tidak jadi karena tiba-tiba sosis yang sedang kubakar terjatuh ke api unggun yang sedang berkobar-kobar.

Aku terdiam sejenak melihat pemandangan itu, sampai apa yang Luhan lakukan mengalihkan perhatianku.

Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan api dan mengambil sosisku yang terjatuh dengan tangannya sendiri.

"HEY AWAS! TANGANMU TERBAKAR!" teriakku panik.

"ini" dia memberikan sosis itu kepadaku dengan keadaan api yang masih membakar tangan dan lengannya. Ekspresinya begitu tenang seperti tidak terjadi apapun.

"ta-tapi tanganmu..."

Dia heran kenapa aku begitu panik. Kemudian dia melihat lengannya, ekspresinya mulai berubah.

"oh? Hey!" akhirnya dia sadar apa yang terjadi -_-. "Aduduh! Panas! Panas!" Luhan mencoba mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya hingga api itu padam.

"paling tidak aku menyelamatkan sosismu yang terjatuh tadi. Semoga kau suka rasa gosong" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"tapi kan...tapi kan.." aku hanya bisa tergagap-gagap setelah melihat kejadian ini. Kulihat tangan Luhan yang sempat terbakar tadi, tapi ternyata tak ada bekas terbakar sama sekali. Bagaimana bisa?

"ayo kita ambil roti di meja makan" ajak Luhan yang membuatku tersadar kembali.

"sepertinya kau butuh perawat Luhan" ujarku.

"ah itu tidak perlu"

"tapi tadi tanganmu..."

Luhan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya.

"lihat? Tidak apa-apa kan? Sekarang ayo kita ke meja makan" Luhan menyeretku ke meja makan. "acara api unggun akan segera dimulai"

Di meja makan aku bertemu dengan Baekkie dan namja jangkung yang kulihat bersamanya tadi.

"hyung! aku dapat teman baru"

"bagus" aku hanya mengangguk kecil saja.

"dia Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Dia juga sepondok dengan kita" aku hanya tersenyum. Kejadian Luhan tadi masih terbayang-bayang. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku mencari sosok Luhan. Ternyata dia sedang menyapa teman-temannya dan kembali mengelilingi api unggun.

"aku dan Chanyeol akan mengikuti seleksi untuk acara musik EXO Camp nanti hyung"

"ya ya bagus"

"EXOOOOO SARANGHAJA!" seru sebuah suara yang begitu membahana dan langsung kukenali suara siapa itu. Pasti suara Kris hyung.

"ayo semuanya segera berkumpul dan mengambil tempat di sekeliling api unggun, acara akan kita mulai" titah Kris hyung yang langsung dituruti oleh yang lainnya.

Semua peserta dan para pembina sudah berkumpul mengelilingi api unggun. Rupanya urutan duduk disesuaikan dangan pondok masing-masing.

"EXO SARANGHAJA!" ia kembali berseru. Saking kerasnya, api unggun pun ikut bergetar!

Semuanya membalas salam itu dan tak lupa memberi _love sign_.

"acara kita mulai dengan lagu kebesaran EXO camp"

Kemudian semuanya berdiri. Kris hyung mulai bernyanyi, dan yang lainnya mulai mengikuti. Aku coba ikut-ikutan tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa dengan lagu itu. Yang kuingat mereka mengulang kata "Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae" yang memiliki arti 'Aku mulai menggaum menggaum dan menggaum'.

Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, tapi ini terdengar seru!

Bait demi bait dinyanyikan dengan gembira.

Setiap kali ada kata "Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae" Baekkie menyanyi sekeras-kerasnya. Cih! Dasar tukang pamer!

Sebenarnya dia sendiri juga tidak tahu lirik lagu itu, tapi tetap menyanyi keras-keras seperti itu.

Jujur saja, Baekkie adikku ini memang memiliki suara yang merdu. Dia juga sering dipuji oleh guru musik di sekolah kami karena suaranya.

Aku melirik ke sebelah Baekkie.

Di situ ada Chanyeol. Dia juga mulai bernyanyi dengan keras seperti yang Baekkie lakukan. Owh, sepertinya akan ada persaingan di sini.

Tapi ada satu masalah.

Suara Chanyeol begitu berat dan dalam

Suaranya jadi terdengar aneh jika bernyanyi keras seperti itu

Ingin rasanya kututup telinga ini. Tapi usaha ini tidak mudah jika ada dua tukang teriak di sampingku.

Wajahku mulai terara panas. Awalnya kukira panas dari api unggun.

Tetapi panas ini berasal dari rasa malu

Malu karena ulah konyol Baekkie

Kris hyung sepertinya tidak memperhatikan. Dia berjalan menuju sisi anak-anak lain sambil tetap bernyanyi.

Diam-diam aku mundur menjauhi api unggun. Aku sudah tidak tahan di sini.

Lagunya masih berlanjut. Sampai kapan mereka akan terus menyanyikannya? Jika lagunya sudah beres, aku akan kembali menyelinap lagi ke sini.

Aku terus mundur hingga memasuki area pepohonan. Di sini lebih sejuk.

Meskipun sudah agak jauh, suara Baekkie masih saja terdengar. Anak itu lain kali harus kutegur.

"oh!" aku kaget saat seseorang menepukku. Orang itu tiba-tiba menarikku dari belakang.

Aku berusaha berontak dan membalik tubuhku. Aku memicingkan mata untuk melihat dalam gelap, sosok itu ternyata...

"Luhan? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyaku padanya.

"Sehun, aku butuh bantuanmu" kemudian dia berbisik " kau harus menolongku Sehun"

.

.

.

TBC or END?

.

.

.

Akhirnya chap 2 beres juga

Terimakasih yang sudah me-ripiu/? Chap satu kemaren *bow

Terimakasih atas kritik dan sarannya

Maaf jika banyak kekurangan

Cerita ff ini diambil dari salah satu novel Goosebumps karya R.L Stine yang berjudul "Perkemahan Hantu"

Masih dibutuhkan review juga kritik dan sarannya

Terimakasih...


End file.
